


If my wishes came true, it would've been you           (Riverdale x Gossip Girl au)

by Bettysarch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Cheating, Eventual tags, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Riverdale, Veggie, a little ooc, barchie, barchie centric, bughead - Freeform, bughead and varchie included, did anyone ask for it?, manhattan's elite, mention of suicide, no. but imma give it to you, riverdale in gossip girl's setting, some explicit content along the way, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettysarch/pseuds/Bettysarch
Summary: Following her mysterious disappearance, Manhattan's resident 'it-girl' Betty Cooper returns to the Upper East Side. Veronica Lodge, Betty's ex best friend while dealing with her own demons has taken control over Constance with her long time boyfriend Archie Andrews by her side. When the news of Betty's return reaches Veronica ,she's less than eager to welcome her overshadowing ex best friend back into her life. This group of hyper privileged private school teens deal with heartbreak, drama, friendships and changing loyalties under the watchful eye of Gossip_Girl an anonymous twitter handle.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jellybean Jones, Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Riverdale fic so please be nice. This is basically gossip girl reimagined with riverdale characters and im going to stay true to the source material. Feel free to drop any suggestions below.

Character Aesthetics

Betty Cooper

Veronica Lodge

Archie Andrews

Jughead Jones

Reggie Mantle


	2. Who knows if she never showed up what could've been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens learn that Betty Cooper is back in town for unknown reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the last great american dynasty
> 
> Yes all my chapter titles will be lyrics from folklore. :)

**Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, curiouscat13, sends us this: “Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Betty Cooper" Was it only a year ago our It Girl mysteriously disappeared for “boarding school”? And just as suddenly, she’s back. Don’t believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, curiouscat13 sent proof. Thanks for the tip cc <3**

'A new day, a new beginning, a new era' is all Betty Cooper could think on her long journey over. Eleven months and 12 days had passed since she left her glitzy glamorous life on the upper east side behind to attend a boarding school in Connecticut. She missed everything about that life. Everything except the gossip. She missed the parties, her friends, the privileged life. But that was not her anymore. She was adamant on turning a new leaf. She was going back for one reason, and one reason only.

She knew a lot would have changed, she knew people would be asking questions, she knew what was ahead but despite everything she felt a sense of familiarity walking through the walls of Grand Central. She expects to see her mom but instead is greeted by Mr.Tate.

"Welcome back Ms. Cooper. It's marvelous to see you." he says picking up her bags. "Its a good to see you too Pop. Where is mom, I thought she said she would be here." Why even bother asking that question. Betty knows her mom is at that social gathering she kept talking about at the Lodge penthouse. She was dreading the next words which came out of his mouth. "She is at the gathering you talked about. She has given me strict orders to take you there." She was not ready in the slightest bit to face Veronica or Archie. _Archie. Archie Andrews. My best friend. My best friend's boyfriend._

Jughead Jones with his sister Jellybean spots his dad waiting for them with a huge smile. "There are my best kids!" FP Jones embraced Jellybean into a hug. "You mean your only kids" Jellybean remarks and gets into a conversation with him about dinner. Just then Jughead spots an effortlessly gorgeous blonde with a striking figure and the sweetest smile he knows all too well. For a moment, his heart skips a beat. He can't believe she has returned; the resident it-girl, the girl in pink, the girl he's been pining for since freshman year, the girl of his dreams, the girl who doesn't know he exists. He takes a deep breath and moves along.

Veronica Lodge, leads a privileged and prominent life, she is the definition of the word 'overachiever'. Things stopped coming easy to her after she became known as 'the daughter of a convict'. Things have been hard, harder than ever but nothing stands in the way of Veronica Lodge. She is a charismatic and determined young girl basically running a whole business. But its the matters of the heart where Veronica shows her vulnerability. Archie Andrews, the golden boy, he is charming, sweet, kind and gorgeous basically everything you can ask for in a man. Veronica realizes it. Over the last years this fact has made her insecure. What she doesn't realize is there is secret waiting to be unraveled which could possibly destroy her forever.

"Come here Veronica" her mom calls out to her standing in a circle of socialites. "She is my wildcard. I see Veronica taking over all our operations in the near future. Her intellect truly does not match a 17 year old." Veronica knows what her mom's doing. They've been doing this all year. Hopping from one event to another trying to repair their shattered image. Veronica's relationship with her mother, Hermione Lodge is not ideal to say the least. They don't exactly communicate with each other. They emotionally shut each other out after her dad's arrest. At least that's what Veronica thinks. Suddenly, her phone buzzes and doesn't stop buzzing. Her phone is flooded with messages from her minions. Between everything, she sees a tweet notification by Gossip Girl. Shock and despair cover her face as she reads then rereads the news. _no no no no.... betty cooper my best friend. my best friend who bolted. my best friend who bolted when i most needed her._

She escapes the crowd to find Archie. He is being pestered by his dad's colleagues over his life choices. She knows all too well that he wants to escape this wretched party as much as her. She pulls him to the side and drags him to her bedroom. She starts unbuttoning his shirt as she kisses down his jaw, as he still remains confused. "Hello to you too" he whispers in her ears as her hands start making their way into his hair. "No talking, Andrews. I need you right now." Archie pulls her into a long passionate kiss cupping her neck while she reaches for a condom in his purse. "Wait Ronnie, are you sure there is a room of 100 gossipy socialites not to mention our parents out there." Veronica doesn't respond and instead starts slipping out of her dress.

"Oh my God, if it isn't Betty Coper." all it took was this one line and everybody's eyes were on her. Whisperings started spreading at once.

"Isn't she supposed to be at a Boarding School."

"She looks pretty fit for a person who just gave birth."

"Does she look stoned?"

Soon everybody became aware of the fact that she was here. Meanwhile someone knocks on Veronica's door. "V its Betty! She is back. You've gotta come and meet her." Veronica tries her best to pretend she didn't hear anything but Archie quickly pulls back. "Betty? Did i hear her say Betty?" Archie gets up gets dressed all within a minute and Veronica reluctantly follows. Archie notices her visible frown. "Ronnie....its betty. Our best friend. Shouldnt you be more excited." "Well Archiekins, I am. It’s just been so long." Well in one way it is true. She didn’t get as much as a call from her. Her life shattered into pieces while Betty was MIA. She kept bottling up these feelings inside her which caused her to form a huge grudge against Betty.

They go out to see Betty standing between two women with a champagne glass in her hand. She somehow looks different even though her style barely changed. A hint of maturity perhaps. Archie looks at Betty with a hint of joy in his eyes. His best friend standing in front of him. _Best friend._ They had never been apart that long before. He missed her every single day but didn’t dare to call her. She wouldn’t have picked up anyway.

Betty and Archie were the joint at the hip type best friends until Veronica came into their lives. Betty and Archie danced around their feelings since they were kids but nothing came of it. Archie was madly in love with her throughout their childhood. As they grew up different people came into their lives and they grew apart. “You deserve someone who truly loves you Archie. Someone good. Someone better than me. Someone like Veronica. I never was good enough for you. I’ll never be good enough for you.” That dreadful night floats around in Archie’s mind as he embraces Betty into a hug. 

“Betty! It’s so good to see you.” Veronica pulls Betty in. It’s not same, not in the slightest. Both of them can feel the tension. There are so many things left to be answered. So much to talk about. But Veronica leaves Betty and Archie standing alone with a simple "Enjoy the party. See you later." Archie awkwardly fiddles with his hand when she finally breaks the silence "So how've you been?" I mean that's all that could really come into her mind. "Good. I guess. What about you?" Before she can answer he is pulled away by his dad. "Ah Betty so good to see you. We'll have to catch up later though, Archie and I have some important business to attend to. " "Sure thing Mr.Andrews!" And now she's left standing alone.

"What's up Dad?" Archie asks while his eyes still fixed on Betty. "We have a meeting tomorrow, Andrews construction and Lodge Industries. And we would like you and Veronica be there." Sometimes his whole relationship with Veronica feels like a business transaction. He'd never thought the thread holding their relationship together would be the brewing deal between their parent's companies. _This is important for us, Archie. Don't shy to show your love for Veronica, Archie. Give her these pearls, Archie. Be the man we taught you to be, Archie._ "Sure thing Dad."

“Elizabeth what’s wrong? Are you okay?” “No mom, I’m not and you know that. You promised me you will take me to her as soon as I get here but instead you dragged me out here to this pretentious gathering where all people know is to gossip.” She was sick of it. She rolled back into town 2 minutes ago and already felt like she was drowning. “Honey, I thought you’d want to meet your friends. Besides everyone was talking about you.” She tightens her first at that thought. You can never just get used to people talking about you. No matter how indifferent we try to be, hearing your name come out from a stranger’s mouth always brings back our insecurities and send our minds into a spiral. At first Betty enjoyed the attention, positive or negative but with time she began feeling an overbearing need to be perfect so that people talk well about her. She worked to create this perfect girl in pink image and never let it live down. Soon she became seen as this unattainable flawless girl and practically attracted everyone towards her. Sure, a ‘bad girl’ is traditionally the infamous one but a ‘good girl’ has a different long lasting effect on people. So, she was nick named as the ‘it-girl’. She didn’t hate it. She didn’t love it either. “You know what mom, I’m leaving. Thanks for the warm welcome.”

She pushes through the crowd and makes her way out. Gets in limo waiting for and instructs him to take her to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Her heart races faster and faster as she approaches. Upon reaching, she is horrified to see the extremely creepy building where her sister is being kept. It is one of the most reputed institutes for troubled teens basically a safe haven for the troubled privileged and yet it look like something out of a horror movie. She moves around trying to find Polly's room. "Betty! You're here." she hears a voice from behind and tightly pulls her into a hug. "Polly, you're here, you're okay." Betty says with almost tears in her eyes. She gently places a hand on her belly and goes "How is my little niece doing?" Betty remembers the phone call. She remembers the feeling of helplessness when she heard what Polly was going through. Two months ago, Polly tried to do the worst thing possible. Her mental health was at an all time low. She just found out about the pregnancy and she didn’t know who the father was. It just all felt overwhelming and one night without giving it a second thought she took a step which could not have been taken back if not for finding her on time. Betty hated that she wasn't there to support her sister. She felt like a failure, running away from her problems while her sister faced these life changing occurrences alone. As much as she hated letting Polly be in that nut house, she knew it was best for her. “She is doing pretty good. Glad to see her aunt. And im glad too.”

After the visiting hours were over, Betty headed back to the Empire. Another sigh. After being away for so long, she couldn't even be in her own home since her mom hadn't found a better time for renovations. She sat on the bar trying to take in this blur of a first day. She exchanged exactly 3 words with Veronica and 2 words with Archie. She hated it. She hated the change in the atmosphere. She hated that she basically lost her friends and it was all her fault. "Elizabeth Cooper, your return made quite the headlines. Wait a minute what is that I see my hotel serving minors. Oh? I will have to something about that." She was definitely not in the mood to deal with Reggie Mantle and his smug smile. "If they serve you, that means they serve pigs too." What was she doing? She knew that wouldn't get him off her back. "Ah! I love it when you talk dirty to me. So wanna catch up, lets take of our clothes and stare each other." Betty rolls her eyes and chugs down the last of her drink. "How about we get a bite to eat. I'm starving." "Sure, m'lady follow me."

She practically engulfs the sandwich which he gives her. He then slides a hand on her thigh and whispers into her ear. "I think its time for my thank you." She quickly pushes him back. "No! This is not happening. I am not doing this." "Oh c'mon Elizabeth, drop this good girl attitude. We both know how much you like this." Betty still struggling to get him off her yells at him. "Ok jeez Cooper. How long are you gonna keep up this Act. Worried a certain red head would find out about us." Betty is stunned for a moment Reggie knew? Archie told him? He promised he'd never tell anyone. Anger rushes through her body and she pushes Reggie aside hastily leaving the room. "You have no idea what you're talking about Reggie!" "The truth doesn't stay hidden for very long you know. It is gonna come out. Enjoy your reputation while it lasts.

**Betty Cooper, the it girl returned has made her way back into our lives. Why’d she leave? Why’d she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That’s the secret I’ll never tell.** **Signing off for the day —XOXO. Gossip Girl.**

It’s the first day of school Betty Cooper is nervous to say the least. She knows a confrontation is due. The longer she waits to reach out, the more messed up it could get. Slipping into her Constance uniform, she looks at herself in the mirror. It feels as if nothing has changed. Her conversation with Reggie keeps swirling at the back of her mind. She feels sick, sick that the he knows, sick that it can come out at any time, sick that it can further destroy her life, sick that she remembers every detail.

_11 months ago~ Betty sitting on the empty bar counter watches as Archie tries to clean up the mess she made. “Archie Andrews, how are you so decent. Its nauseating.” Betty says reaching for the champagne behind her. She begins ruffling through his flaming red hair as he tries to take the bottle away for her. “I was sent here to take care of you. I’m not gonna watch you get plastered any further” he says as he tugs a strand of hair behind her ears. “Not if you don’t catch me.” She says as she climbs up the counter with her Louis Vuitton heels. Archie gazes as she moves around in her tight fitted sequined pink dress. She giggles and dances around the counter and it seems as if she has a sparkle in her eye. Archie is completely mesmerized by her as he tries to pull her down. She almost trips multiple times and then finally decides to give up. She leans on Archie for support wrapping her arms around his body. Their faces only a few inches apart. The heat intensifies to a degree they both can’t handle. Archie slides a hand beneath her thigh while his eyes fixed on hers. There is a moment which seems like a mutual confirmation between them. “We shouldn’t do this” Betty says moving the champagne out of her lap. “We really shouldn’t.” And he’s kissing her. He begins with softer and slower kisses. Kissing her once, twice and thrice until she realizes his lips are a taste she’ll never get enough of. She starts to get impatient and begins digging her nails into his hair. He sees this as sign and his hand starts trailing everywhere, up her back and over her arms and suddenly he’s starts kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need she has never known before. They feel as if their skin is on fire. She has never been touched like this before, never been kissed with such passion. Surely it’s a moment driven by lust and attraction but deep down they both know it’s more than that. At its core this moment symbolizes their feelings which had long been buried shaking loose. They should stop it. They must stop it. But none of them can think about anything other than each other._

She shakes off every thought in her head and makes her way out of the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The setting and plotlines are going to be similar to gossip girl but I will try to add the Riverdale touch as much as possible! Feel free to suggest any ideas.


End file.
